


重金属摇滚即刻开场

by XunLililili



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 维吉尔见到了一个……和他的每一种设想都不同的但丁。可没人会对自己的另一半灵魂失望，不是吗？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 3





	重金属摇滚即刻开场

**Author's Note:**

> ※很俗的失散多年兄弟认亲大会变潜规则现场，金主哥×主唱但，有点意识流的自娱自乐，轻点骂我  
> ※这次试了试现代普通人pa！有在好好揣度这俩疯批放在正常人类设定里能有多少性格变化，结果写完一看还是很ooc｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀)ﾟ｡

维吉尔已经见过但丁很多次了：在荧屏、拍立得和童年回忆拼凑出的幻景里，他经常瞥见一个面目模糊藏在粉底后头的黑头发蓝眼睛小伙子，喊他“维”或者“哥哥”，单手拍个篮球甩甩汗，递半罐跑光汽儿的红瓶可乐给他。

然后维吉尔会挺无奈地叹一口气说：“我说了要百事。”

他弟弟就会抱怨说：百事太甜了，我不喜欢那个味儿！

于是维吉尔只好皱着眉往下咽二氧化碳含量过少的糖水，甜腻腻黏糊糊地滑进他的胃里，突然发酵变成令人憎恶的酒精味儿；然后他反应过来自己正坐在星级酒店里，端着杯香槟而非可乐：这两种小饮料都会起泡，可维吉尔总觉着酒尝起来比没气儿的可口还恶心，偏偏售价还要加个零。

但丁倒是真坐在他对面，维吉尔手上这杯饮料也真是他递过来的。可惜这个但丁和他幻想里那个太不一样，没有篮球和汗，只有解了两个扣子的衬衫和可疑的精油香，和酒味儿掺一块沉甸甸压在维吉尔喉咙底。

这就是我弟弟，维吉尔想，这就是我唯一的亲人。我找了他快要二十年，我向上爬的每一步都是为了在茫茫人海中再次见到他的基石。

作为投资商来见但丁之前维吉尔做了太多太多功课，补足但丁那几张小成本专辑和每一场不入流的杂志采访。因此他知道他失散多年的兄弟劣迹斑斑的同时也炙手可热，每一场阴暗角落里臭名昭著的演唱会都发生踩踏事故。但丁演唱会的官摄的质量也不够好，杂波点后面是黑发挑白明艳到张狂的脸，蓝眼睛和脖颈上的红宝石一样闪闪发光，攥着话筒把外套甩下台激起海啸似的尖叫和撕扯；他那群脑子被气氛或者心底的疯狂烧得不太正常的狂信徒把偶像的替身扯成碎片再心满意足地收进衣兜里甚至嘴里身体里。

维吉尔试着只去看那张和他只剩下七成像的脸而非台下一团模模糊糊的人胶，把音量调小再去查歌词，方能分辨出他弟弟在古典和破锣吉他弦里变了调的嘶吼，大多有关加了料的万宝路、伏特加掺朗姆、滥交派对、拳头和口腔里的血味儿、手铐和枪托，桩桩件件取材于主唱的真实人生，每一样都和维吉尔的领带、股东会和养父母带花园的小房子沾不了边儿。

他想过很多遍自己会找到一个什么样的但丁。然后每一份递到他手上的档案都说明他的胞弟没他那么幸运，但丁把生活过成了洛杉矶街头公厕。

但他不觉得失望。没人会对自己的另一半灵魂失望。

他的另一半灵魂此刻夹在笑得阿谀的鼓手和留了头油腻长发的贝斯手中间，挺新奇地打量高级餐厅天花板上鸢尾花的纹路，然后被推搡着给他再倒一杯酒；维吉尔应下一杯又一杯，他讨厌酒，就像他讨厌重金属摇滚。

度数不太高的酒精在但丁脸上染出血丝，青年在一桌倒彩和口哨声里黏糊糊滑下桌子去，维吉尔吃了一惊伸手去捞他，没摸到摔倒的但丁，只摸到一条舌头；滚烫、炽热，舔在他手心留下一汪岩浆。年轻的投资人被烫得一惊，抽手的动作太大带倒一杯香槟，熟玻璃磕在厚地毯上没了半点声响，淅淅沥沥的白葡萄酒从郁金香花口流出一条深色的抛物线。

那条舌头还不老实，像诱惑夏娃的蛇，顺着酒渍爬上他的腰带；但丁的嘴是解惯了拉链的，猛的碰上西装裤还要颇费一番功夫，毛茸茸的白发茬搔在维吉尔腿根，隔着两层布料挠到密密麻麻的神经末梢。

但丁不惊讶维吉尔勃起了；维吉尔自己倒是吓了一跳。他低头，看到两腿间挤着一颗头颅，吊着两只跟他如出一辙的蓝眼睛望他，那张刚刚在聚光灯底下吼完一首恋尸癖和守墓人一炮到天亮的嘴辛辛苦苦和他的内裤搏斗。

荒唐，维吉尔想：我现在该亮明身份，结束这个可笑的场景，天知道我是来认亲而非潜规则一个三流乐队主唱；他钳住但丁的下巴把他拎出来，有点讶然地在他眼里看到冷冽冽的桀骜散漫，像撞过泰坦尼克船舷的可燃冰山顺着洋流漂进蓝色的虹膜里。

维吉尔感到喉口干涩又恶心，他活的太清白干净，在商场里只染了冷漠的黑没涂上欲望的紫，只在小报上见过但丁的采访：是top还是bottom？唔，我都是抛个硬币交给地心引力来决定。

文字是寡淡的，维吉尔才算见了真人，却没在那双眼里找到多少欲望；维吉尔惊讶于发现这一点后他的阴茎甚至比方才 **更** 涨。

还是那张小报上说：但丁跟金属摇滚相性好，不用涂粗眼线和艳红的唇彩也足够浓艳哥特；此刻维吉尔却觉得他的唇和胸口颤巍巍的红宝石吊坠一样饱和度太高太晃眼，惹得维吉尔整颗心脏叫嚣着要撞穿一层肋骨一层皮肤去吻他衣服底下藏着的一颗蓝宝石；他就这么愣过了讲明身份的时机，签下两张合同再被黏腻腻、富含暗示的笑声推到酒店走廊上，身上贴敷着宛如脊柱缺损一样歪歪斜斜的但丁。

好好走路，不要东倒西歪的！维吉尔想训他，也只是想了想。毕竟哥哥有资格纠正弟弟，一夜情对象就没资格挑剔床下的四只拖鞋有没有摆正。

* * *

维吉尔喝了太多香槟，脑子里乱糟糟地想：我不喜欢那个鼓手，别以为我没看到出门之前他拍了拍我弟弟的屁股。

那颗聪明的大脑酒精中毒，叫了但丁的名字，又接不上下文；他想说我是你哥哥，又觉得但丁眼里的冰山硌得他头疼，于是只好又重复了一遍两个音节的名字：但丁。

但丁抱着手臂进浴室，转身前问他，嗓子还带点哑：那你要我叫你什么？Daddy、亲爱的还是我的小公狗？

维吉尔心想：他幻觉中的但丁总喊他老哥或者维，用二十岁少年该有的被太阳晒过的声音。

维吉尔说：我叫维吉尔。你可以叫我的名字。

但丁也念两遍：维吉尔。维吉尔。他点点头继续往浴室迈，甩掉花里胡哨缀满骷髅头金属钉的T恤、紧身牛仔裤和马丁靴、最后是内裤，挺不讲究地在地上拖出一条尾巴；维吉尔早听说一场高烧掠夺了他弟弟童年记忆，但那张脸真对这名字没有一点多余的微表情。

独自一人嚼了七年幸福家庭生活的维吉尔觉得自己该失望——但没人会对自己的另一半灵魂失望，还记得吗？

因此他只感觉到一种怪异而辛酸的庆幸，像吞了半个没剥皮的生奇异果——除了他以外没人会记得二十年前斯巴达庄园里打闹的两个孩子今夜一起走进豪华到过分的酒店包间。

但丁带着一身闷热的水汽和柠檬洗发水味儿飘回维吉尔眼前，赤裸胸口的红光在维吉尔眼角闪了几秒，苍白的青年蹲下身继续方才没做完的活计。

……所以，不掷硬币吗？维吉尔问。决定你今晚是bottom还是top的那个小巫术。

难道你投资我两张唱片还能是为了让我上你？我倒是不介意……

维吉尔看见他弟蹙蹙眉头，挤出两道纵行浅凹。就和他质疑下属工作能力时的表情一模一样。

但—— **你他妈** 怎么知道硬币的事，维吉尔？

但丁的声音变得警戒起来，像看到狮子身影的猫鼬。狮子本该对猫鼬的一切都不关心——体液传播疾病感染情况除外。

你调查我了？

维吉尔没法反驳他。

你为什么要出卖身体？他还是没忍住那个问题；他开始恼但丁同他一样继承了他们母亲的下颌线条和眉形，天知道他从那两个挺啤酒肚的合作伙伴嘴里听到“那个又紧又辣的小主唱，还叫什么但丁”时他如何捏紧手里的钢笔，签名最后的L划出一条狰狞的尾骨。

你明明有才华——尽管维吉尔欣赏不了那些轰鸣失真的降调吉他、急速的双面大鼓和他弟弟深喉狂吼式的歌声，他坚信但丁是有着才华的——你就那么急功近利……

那你呢，维吉尔？

但丁朝他笑，笑出两颗小虎牙；那个笑的比例完美到恶心，维吉尔又那么一秒怀疑但丁并非人类，而是什么灰皮肤外星人的拟态：你这种人——我都能闻出来你身上的蓝血味儿——爱听的都是肖邦莫扎特约翰施特劳斯，矫揉造作又没意思的那些玩意儿，怎么想到要投资这么个麻烦缠身的重金属乐队？总不能是为了和伊凡……哦，就是那个长得像玉米叶子的吉他手——共度美好夜晚吧。

嘿，至少莫扎特可不能说是……维吉尔反驳一半又觉得自己有点可笑。

他才刚下定决心今晚、至少今晚、最多今晚他不是但丁的哥哥。

然后他们如同真正灵魂相连的双胞胎那样充满默契、不约而同地假装没发生过那段对话，扮演急色的投资商和图名图利的地下乐队主唱。

也充满默契地演得都不怎么样。

所以维吉尔最后看一眼他黑的发顶白的刘海，探身去关灯，把但丁和他最后一点相似处淹在黑暗里。

* * *

他们在黑暗里接吻。维吉尔动作不太熟练，被老油条但丁的舌头耍得团团转；他想起幼年时他和这个男人揪着对方的头发打架，到最后总是维吉尔哭着去找妈妈。妈妈却又要他原谅但丁。

因此他颇有点羞恼地把但丁钉进床铺里，啃对方的嘴唇、冒了点胡茬的下巴、硬邦邦的胸口上两颗葡萄籽。

他瘦了，维吉尔想，我们明明是双胞胎，可我的腰没有这么细、肩胛骨也没有这么硌人，我甚至还比他高几厘米。小时候的但丁总是比维吉尔高的；维吉尔还记得他们在走廊上用蜡笔标身高线时他总要怀疑但丁垫了脚，闹到最后总发展成他被打倒在地。

维吉尔带着点隐秘得胜的欣喜和痛苦的怜惜去够他弟弟的鸟，不错，这里也比他短那么一丢丢。那种得意和怜悯烧得更盛，从他的口唇喷出来，落在但丁皮肤上变成红色的印章。

他技术不好，但照着自己的敏感点捋下去在胞弟身上效果也差不了多少。他在暗夜里听到但丁的喘息，为嘶吼、口交和香烟改造过的声带喘起来更像一个陌生人而非变声期前那个利落的小男孩。

黑暗和生疏的呼吸给他一点勇气让他去够床头橱里收原价两倍的避孕套，拆出一个颇有点手忙脚乱地套上。

但丁伸手帮他一把，引领优渥的处男找准位置；黑暗中维吉尔突然感到令他窒息的热度，他觉得自己要被弟弟的身体吞没，吞回他们曾共同沉眠的黑暗，缩成同一颗受精卵，再度融为一体。那个瞬间维吉尔觉得自己在哭，或是在射精，或是两者都有。

他想他和但丁分开太久了。太久了。 **分成两半的灵魂怎么能算是活着。**

维吉尔照着生物本能攮进但丁身体的更深处，似乎真能在那里找到一个孕育生命的子宫；他握住他胞弟纤瘦却健壮的腰，没什么节奏地耸动阴茎，疯狂杂乱地宣泄一切，正如同但丁刚刚在台上压着声调含糊不清吼完的那首乱七八糟的曲子。他感受但丁在他手下挣扎，然后逐渐变得柔软乖顺，像一团死物。

他借着一点微薄的光线看见但丁的脸；维吉尔想，他真美，至少维吉尔从没觉到自己的那张脸有那么诡异的妖冶，那些愿意为他生为他死的粉丝恐怕并不都是被那些噪音吸引的。

* * *

要是他们真像都市传说里那样能互相读心维吉尔一定会发现：但丁此时也正经历一场窒息。

但丁在想：他身后那根玩意真大，没什么章法地往上戳，戳碎他每一次呼吸和精心训练过的叫床，让他怀疑对方其实是打算来一场密室杀人凶器不明；他后背有个挺熟悉的形状隔着几层皮肉硌在他心脏上，要不是他眼角还能瞥见他的红宝石坠子，他真觉得自己把那玩意甩到背后去了。

还有，他似乎在哭。他尝到泪腺发酸的滋味和咸的液体，只比血浆清淡那么一点点。

真丢人，但丁被捅得支离破碎的理智抽空嘲笑他自己，我被一个处男操哭了（不然呢？我们还能是前世的情人不成？他的几把一插进来我就掉眼泪？），明天得发去SNS纪念一下。

* * *

但丁靠在床头抽一根挺呛的烟。维吉尔不喜欢烟味，他想他和但丁是双胞胎，但丁明明也该讨厌烟味才对。

他的弟弟没心思管他脑子里丰富多彩的健康知识讲座，在维吉尔开口之前说：我很贵的，维吉尔——两张唱片也就只顶今晚。你倒是可以约我们的肥猪鼓手，那个烂货来者不拒。

维吉尔看他把黏糊糊的内裤甩进垃圾桶里再提上牛仔裤，胸前的红宝石在吻痕中央连成一片傍晚的霞；但丁看见他的眼神，露出个单边嘴角的笑：这是我“家人”——谁知道呢，留给我唯一的东西了。

但丁不常和人谈起这个。可他对着维吉尔那双蓝眼睛就觉得揭旧伤口从不算什么大事。难不成他们真是前世的情人？

维吉尔直到此刻才觉得他在但丁壳子底下看到一缝渴求和脆弱，他想起他们上床之前那场不太愉快的谈话；他想他们果然是双胞胎，他的但丁其实对钱、权利、名誉、爱情、性交甚至音乐和歌迷都没什么关心；他的兄弟早同他一样死在七岁那年，而他方才复活在酒店的床上。

他想过很多遍自己会找到一个什么样的但丁。

然后他找到他独一无二的兄弟，死去的瓷器，每一个碎片都尖锐地反光。胜过他的每一种设想。

但丁比起无数为他一掷千金的按摩棒更渴望一个亲人。而维吉尔正为那点 _狭隘的私欲_ 把胸口的蓝宝石吊坠往衣服更里塞了塞。

嘿，也许他们不能谈论生活习惯和莫扎特，熠熠生辉的那半灵魂却能吻或者操黯淡无光的那一半——

但丁离开时关门的手劲很大，颤得他没掐灭的那根烟头在过分干净的大理石烟灰缸里滚一圈。

维吉尔盯着那个红点看，他想这样可不好，容易引起意外火灾。

于是他把那个烟蒂含进嘴里，火星贴上黏膜留下一个圆的伤口和但丁的味道，然后熄灭。


End file.
